


With You I Am Home

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: WinterFRE 2020 [29]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Kili is just one year younger than Fili, M/M, Sad, Sibling Incest, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Running away had seemed like the best option.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: WinterFRE 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604650
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt Nr.107:  
> Kili and Fili - runaway teens

It had seemed like the best decision at the time.  
Still did, in good moments, when their bellies were full and they were wrapped around each other.  
Other times…  
Fili missed his mother, missed even his strict uncle, missed warm food and soft beds and knowing he would be caught if he fell.  
Kili tried, just like Fili did, but they were both in free fall together.

It had seemed natural.  
Like there was never any question as to it happening.  
Kili crawling into his bed after nightmares had been cute when they were both kids, childish when they were preteens and dangerous when they were supposed to be growing up.  
They did grow up, just not how their family, how the world wanted them to.  
Why was their love forbidden?  
The whole world crowed about the importance of finding ‘the one’, the person that makes you whole, makes you happy.  
They were that for each other.  
Fili would never forget the night that Kili came to him, the night were hugs and pretending their kisses were just training for someone else wasn’t enough anymore, wasn’t what they needed.

It had been their only option.  
Their family had wanted to send him away, to distant relatives.  
They thought he was a danger to Kili.  
That Fili should have said no, was the villain who was corrupting their sweet, innocent child.

Their family didn’t know anything about either of them.  
Kili might be sweet at times, but he was also stubborn, determined, and clever. He wanted something, he found a way to get it, come what may.  
And Fili wasn’t evil, wasn’t selfish, wasn’t a manipulator or a psychopath or all the words that still ghosted through his head from that night he overheard Dis and Thorin talking, planning to send him away without warning, without chance of escape.  
They had planned to cut off all their communication. Cut him off completely out of theirs and Kili’s life. How was he the selfish one? He _loved_ Kili. He wanted Kili to be happy, had always supported his little brother.  
Fili and Kili were two parts of a whole, and the world wanted to tear them apart for something they had no control over. Something as stupid as being siblings.  
Why was love between childhood friends ok, but not between brothers?

Fili knew he wasn’t selfish when he sneaked Kili a bigger portion, when he bought him new shoes even while his own had holes, when he tucked around him at night, pretending their too small blanket covered them both.

And yet, on bad days, he wondered if they had been right.  
If he hadn’t fought, if he hadn’t told Kili, terrified to lose him, terrified to be separated, terrified of never find each other again, Kili would still be in his soft bed, with good, warm food and their mother’s hugs and their uncle’s insurance it was for the best.

Kili always caught him on bad days.  
“I love you.”  
“I would have been miserable without you.”  
“They would have put lies in my heads, making me believe that the best time of my life was a lie, when it wasn’t, isn’t! I’m still happy Fili. We don’t need them, and we’ll get through this. Together.”

On those days, Kili stayed close to him, showed him beautiful places he had found while foraging. Or if they couldn’t, he showed back up with little luxury gifts, like a new book, or a comfy pullover, once even with ice-cream. Fili wasn’t sure where or how he got them. Kili assured him he didn’t steal. Wouldn’t risk being caught, taken away, with no way to find each other again.  
They tried to stay together when possible, but it wasn’t always. Finding food was hard enough on their own, and they couldn’t go to the kitchens, or other places meant for people fallen on hard times, without risking someone calling the cops, sending them to an orphanage – or worse, home.

Going home meant being separated.  
Getting caught meant being separated.  
They couldn’t risk it.

Fili pulled his brother closer to his chest, ignoring the cold wind biting at his back.  
Just a few more months and he would be of age. Could look for a job without people asking too many questions. Could visit the kitchens and bring back what he got, offer at least a bit more stable life.  
Kili should have a soft bed, warm food, and all the love in the world.  
And Fili would provide it, somehow, someway.  
As long as they were together, it would all be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt at the bottom to prevent spoilers.

They were picking berries when their luck changed.

In hindsight, believing they had stumbled on some kind of open park or nature reservoir had been stupid. But Kili had been so proud to have discovered the place, and they had been so hungry. They had to move out of the city for a while, little other choice with a stupid gang war brewing and police cracking down on anyone that didn’t look like they belonged. Finding food - food they could be sure wasn't poisonous - had become something of a problem.

But Kili had seen the bushes, heavy with raspberries, miles long, and they had both been so hungry.

And full, with bellies aching, when the man stepped out of nowhere, gun loaded and aimed and asking questions they couldn’t answer.

They held each other close, cursed their luck, and tried to get through the day alive.

-

Fili’s body screamed at him, and by the noises Kili was making he doubted his was the only one. His hands were blistered, and his feet likewise, and he was acutely aware of every muscle in his body - most of which he hadn’t been aware he had.

But his belly was full of warm soup, his feet had shoes that didn’t have holes, and the book they were attempting to read by lamp light might just help them get a high school diploma one day, once they had set aside enough to afford it.

Not that they really had access to the money they supposedly earned, not to most of it at least.

Life on the farm was harsh, and the man expected hard work and dedication, but he wasn’t unkind.  
He made it clear he would suffer no liars, but had respected that there were questions they wouldn’t answer, not even with a gun aimed at their head.  
He listened to their story, short and spotty but true nonetheless, and welcomed them into his house, two runaways who had to leave their home because their love was forbidden. They couldn’t return there. They would rather die together than live the rest of their life apart.

Old Mister Beorn had scoffed, told them not to be so melodramatic, and they had gotten the offer to work off what they had stolen instead of being turned in. Except of course they got food, and new clothes, and while not a warm bed exactly the hay in the rafters was more comfortable than anything they had to make do with for a long time. All of which cost money of course, along with the books and tests they would need to finish their school education. Mister Beorn accepted no layabouts - or people who deliberately kept themselves stupid.

The effect was simple - they were broke, never more than a few pennies, enough for maybe a few sweets if they dared to use them for such frivolities, but with little they actually needed.

It was hard, painful, long hours, but it was satisfying work none the less.

To see the crops slowly growing under their hands, learning to use the machinery, Kili befriending the animals and learning to take care of them, and coming together at the end of the day, exhausted, but happy and safe. When the weather eventually turned, and autumn made way for harsh winter, they had even made enough to rent a small room inside, with an actual bed, big enough for them both, and covers soft and perfectly warm for the long dark months.

They might not have much, but they had more than they had for so long, and they could enjoy it together.

-

The farm was loud and filled with life these days. Kids groaning, complaining, playing. It made it a bit harder to coax new arrivals out of their shell in all the hubbub of their home, but it was still beautiful to see.

Every one of these kids had been like them. 

Wary, hurt, trying so long to survive that living had become little more than a dream, something other’s did.  
They wondered sometimes if Beorn had felt the same way they now did, when they saw someone broken slowly regaining their smile, their laughter, their voice.  
Of course, they didn’t put the kids to the same grueling tasks they had been put to, though they had to help out, learn their chores and learn order and taking care of oneself and other’s all the same.

Their life had turned out nothing like they had thought it would, but they both loved it still.

Kili was such a sweetheart with the kids, playing with them, teaching them to cook or to mend clothes, or just bringing smiles to their faces when their life had only shown them tears before.  
And Fili listened, was a quiet steady presence when the kids needed it. He showed them how to woodwork, how to mend broken things, were they as material as a broken chair or as metaphorically as a heart.

A lot of their kids stayed, even after they turned eighteen and didn’t have to anymore. Worked on the farm full time, or part, tried to further their education.

They had to build a second house for them all, eventually, but it wasn’t a hardship, with both of them used to hard work and learning new things, and a fair bit of money set aside for materials.  
The state funding they got barely covered what the kids needed, but the farm did.

And Mister Beorn had been kind.

They stayed with him long after they became adults themselves, stayed so long he retired and left the farm to them - if only in papers, for he was still after them for years, hollering advice from the sidelines.  
Enjoying their hard work like they had enjoyed his all those years ago.  
He had died, old and happy, a few years back, but he had seen the beginning of their work with the kids and had approved. Had been proud, even.

He left them with years of held back wages, set aside instead of used for what he gave them. They had money, they had a beautiful home, with lots of kids that needed one so badly, and they had each other, always had and always would.

When they went to bed each night, covers soft and warm and more than big enough for two, they held each other tight, whispered sweet nothings that still meant the world to them, and fell asleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Prompt Nr.84:  
> Kid fic (either them being kids or them adopting/having a kid)


End file.
